


snowfall.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [30]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe – No Powers, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Blizzards & Snowstorms, December writing challenge, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Night Stands, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Snowed In, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Writer John Allerdyce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: SnowfallSoftlyGently drift downSnowflakesWhisper'Neath My Windowor:  John wakes up at Bobby's after a one night stand, goes to leave, and finds that he's snowed in.  Bobby wakes up soon after.  Hello, awkward.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2019





	snowfall.

**Author's Note:**

> happy december from the artist formerly known as porcelainsimplicity. 'tis still me, just a different username.
> 
> Day 1 of my December writing challenge is here. I am so looking forward to the next 31 days, you guys. I really am. Prompt by veronicabunchwrites on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 1 prompt: We just had a one night stand but a massive storm hit so now we're snowed in. Hello awkward.  
Day 1 title song: Snowfall by Tony Bennett

John blinked his eyes open and looked up at the ceiling, immediately wondering where the fuck he was. The ceiling above his bed was black, but the ceiling above him now was not. He glanced to his left to see the side of the bed, so he glanced to his right and saw a man he didn't recognize sleeping next to him, causing him to sigh heavily.

He'd sworn that he was done with one night stands after college. All he'd managed during college were one night stands. But now that he was removed from that environment, he was supposed to be actually meeting someone and dating them for a while instead of just immediately fucking them and ruining any possible chance that it could develop into more.

He tried to think of what had led to him being in this stranger's bed and his mind brought up the fact that he'd spent the night drinking at the bar that he was beginning to frequent way, way too much. But if he'd been at the bar, then that meant that he'd gotten yet another rejection letter regarding his novel, and he really didn't want to think about that anymore. So he looked at the guy he was lying next to and tried to remember how they met, his mind eventually supplying him with the image of them sitting together in the back of the bar, matching each other drink for drink as they flirted shamelessly.

John was embarrassed by his behavior already and he hardly remembered it. 

He laid there for a few more minutes before running his hands over his face and carefully getting up. He didn't want this guy to wake up before he got out of there. He got his clothes from where they were littered on the floor, quickly dressing and walking out of the bedroom. He found his coat hanging on the back of a chair and grabbed it, stopping to look out the window to see how much it had snowed. He thought he remembered the weather guy on the news saying there could be a couple of inches by the end of the night.

But the snow that had fallen was not a couple of inches. It was more like a couple of feet. Like, the cars parked in front of the building were buried. The snow was still falling heavily and as John watched it, the realization that he'd be wading through what looked like at least three feet of snow in the middle of a blizzard to get home hit him. He glanced down at the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing before deciding that the risk of hypothermia wasn't worth it. Tossing his coat back over the chair, he ran his hands through his hair and tried to think about what to do next.

Only he would get snowed in at a one night stand's place. That's just the way his life went.

He walked into the kitchen after a minute, glancing around. Spotting the coffeemaker, he walked over to it, looking it over before deciding that he could make it work. He opened a few cabinets until he found the coffee grounds and a cup, and a few minutes later, he was sipping at the one thing that was going to make his hangover better. Coffee was the only thing that ever worked. He closed his eyes and prayed that the snowplows made it to this part of town quickly because he really needed to get out of there.

In the bedroom, Bobby slowly woke as the smell of coffee hit him, and he took a minute to stretch before sitting up. It took him a few moments to realize that he was naked, and he cursed himself. The last thing he needed was to have had another one night stand, but it seemed like that was what had happened because he wouldn't be naked for any other reason. As he slowly got up, the lingering soreness from the stretch hit him, and he groaned. Whoever it was he fucked, they'd fucked him really hard.

He stared at the floor for a few moments before picking up enough clothes to cover himself up, frowning again as he smelled coffee. There was absolutely no way that was possible, but coffee sounded like a good idea, so he slowly headed in the direction of the kitchen. He was half asleep still, but he wasn't so asleep that he didn't notice that the kitchen light was on, and that's when he began to become alarmed. He never, ever used the kitchen light.

When he got close enough, he saw a man leaning up against the counter, his back to him, and he cursed silently. Why the fuck was whoever this guy was still there? Bobby had never heard of a one night stand making themselves coffee before they left. Still, he knew he had no choice but to face him, even if it was to do nothing more than to tell the guy to get the fuck out.

He walked over to the kitchen and stood there, and John turned to look at him. They stared at each other without saying anything until Bobby walked into the kitchen and got himself a cup, pouring himself some coffee and then leaning up against the counter opposite him. They stood there in uncomfortable silence as they sipped at their cups, and Bobby wasn't sure which one of them was supposed to speak first.

In the end, he was the one who did. “Why are you still here?”

“Snowed in,” John said, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“Snowed in?”

“There are at least three feet of snow out there,” John said, nodding in the direction of the window. “Have a look if you don't believe me.”

It wasn't that Bobby didn't believe him, but he just couldn't believe that they'd gotten the forecast that wrong. So, he walked over to the window and looked outside, sighing heavily when he noticed the guy was right. It would be hours before he was going to be able to leave because if Bobby had learned one thing already that winter, it was that the area of town that he lived in was the lowest in priority when it came to being cleared. 

He headed back to the kitchen just as the guy was pouring himself another cup, and he realized he should probably find out the guy's name. “I'm not sure I remember your name.”

“John,” he said, looking over at him. “And yours?”

“Bobby.”

John stared at him for a moment before nodding. “I think I remember that now. Forgive me, I was really, really drunk, apparently.”

“It's alright,” Bobby murmured as he brought his cup to his lips. “I was the same.”

John took a long sip of his coffee and sighed heavily. “I have got to stop getting that drunk on a Friday night. It's never going to solve my problems.”

“I don't think it's going to solve mine either, but I do it anyway,” Bobby said, leaning up against the counter again. “You do this often?”

“Get drunk or go home with someone?”

“Go home with someone.”

“Haven't done it in a while, to be honest,” John said, shaking his head. “Swore I was done with one night stands after college.”

“I do it too much,” Bobby murmured. “Meeting a guy hasn't exactly worked out so far.”

“You and me both.”

They stood there sipping at their coffee silently for several minutes as more of their time in the bar slowly came back to Bobby. “Since we have nowhere to go, will you tell me about your book now?”

John looked up at him in surprise. “You know about that?”

“I remember you saying something about it last night, but you didn't really want to talk about it.”

John sighed heavily. “That's because I just got rejected on it for about the ten gazillionth time. I might as well give up at this point.”

“Don't do that. What's it about?” Bobby said, taking another sip.

John stood there for a moment before deciding that telling this guy about it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. “It's a young adult book about a boarding school.”

“What kind of boarding school?”

“It's a school for the children of superheroes,” John said, letting out a small laugh. “Probably why no one wants to publish it. If it was about the superheroes, I bet it would have been picked up by now.”

“Well, I think it sounds fascinating. I'll have to pick it up once it's published so I can read it to my kids.”

“You have kids?” John asked. “You don't look any older than I am.”

Bobby laughed. “No, no. I meant my students. Sorry. I'm just so used to referring to them as my kids.”

John nodded. “So, you're a teacher then?”

“Yeah, I teach fourth grade at the elementary school,” Bobby said. “I really love it. It's what I've always wanted to do.”

“If you love it so much, then why are you getting drunk in a bar on a Friday night? My memories are fuzzy, but I think I recall you saying something about how much your life sucked.”

Bobby sighed heavily. “That is because of my parents. Not my students.”

“Difficult relationship?”

“When I went back to Boston for Thanksgiving, I told them that I'm gay. It didn't go over too well. Now they suddenly want me to come home and go to law school. They've always been very supportive of my dreams of being a teacher and so I know this has more to do with what I told them than anything else, but I just...things are really awful right now and I'm kind of wishing that I never told them.”

“Don't wish that,” John said before taking a sip. “Just take the fact that they're still talking to you as a good sign.”

“You think?”

“I got kicked out of the house immediately when I told my parents,” John murmured as he went to get more coffee. “Wasn't even allowed to go upstairs and get my stuff. If it wasn't for my best friend's family taking me in as their own, I don't know what I would have done.”

“How old were you, if you don't mind me asking?”

“It's fine. I was sixteen.”

Bobby's eyes widened. “Your parents kicked you out when you were sixteen?”

“Yup.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. I'm as over it as I'm going to get. It doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt from time to time, but I'm much happier being able to live my truth than I would be if I had never told them. That's why you shouldn't wish that you'd never said anything. Being true to who you are is far more important than whether or not some people still talk to you. But, as I said, the fact that they're still talking to you is a good sign.”

“I suppose it is,” Bobby said as he got more coffee. “I'm thinking of distancing myself from them for a while though. I don't really need that negativity coming in my direction at the moment.”

“I think they're probably just trying to process it. I'm sure they were expecting a beautiful daughter-in-law. I know my parents were.”

“Oh, I'm sure they were. They used to constantly ask me about girlfriends while I was away at college, and I used to just lie to them and say there was one to stop those conversations from happening. Probably not the smartest thing but I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't ready to tell them.”

“Can't say I blame you about that. My parents were convinced Jubilee was my girlfriend until I told them that I was gay.”

“Jubilee is your friend?”

“Yeah. I've known her since we were six. Miss her like crazy at the moment. I have no idea when we'll get to see each other again. She's in London now.”

“London?”

“Yeah, she couldn't find a job, and then she finally did find one, but they told her that she'd have to work out of the London branch so that's where she is,” John said, sighing. “She's after me to get a real job instead of just working at Starbucks and hoping that I can get this novel published.”

“I'm sure that it'll happen soon,” Bobby said. “I mean, I'd read about a boarding school for superheroes' kids. Are there supervillains involved or is that more for the parents?”

John smiled as he thought about his book. “There's a supervillain that is masquerading as a superhero when the book starts, so his son ends up at the school since he's the son of a superhero. That son is the villain of the book. He causes all kinds of trouble for my main character, but she always manages to foil his plans.”

“So, your main character is a girl?”

John nodded. “Yeah. She's the daughter of the most powerful superhero in the world and she's starting to come into her own abilities. She's a lot of fun to write.”

“So is this a standalone novel or would it be a series? Because it sounds like it would make an excellent series.”

“The hope is for a series. I've got enough ideas for a series. But I'm having so much trouble with the first one that writing the rest of it out might not be worth it.”

“Don't give up,” Bobby said, smiling encouragingly when John looked at him. “I mean, I'd buy the whole series right now and I don't know anything beyond what you've said. I'm sure I'm not the only one.”

“You can just read it,” John offered before he could think about it. “That's the closest it's going to come to anyone reading it.”

“I'm sure it's not.”

“You don't know how many times I've been rejected.”

“It doesn't matter how many times you are because the right situation will come along and then you'll be glad that you have it instead of any of the others you could have found yourself in.”

John let a small smile cross his face. “Thanks, Bobby. I think I needed to hear that.”

“I won't turn down the chance to read the book though,” Bobby said. “It really does sound fascinating.”

Bobby finished his cup and then decided that drinking more coffee was probably a bad idea or else he'd never get any more sleep that night. He moved to the sink and rinsed it out, setting it to dry before turning back to John. “You want more coffee? I can make you some.”

John shook his head and Bobby took the cup from him. “I won't be able to sleep when I get home if I drink any more now. It depends on what time I get home though.”

“I don't even know what time it is,” Bobby said, glancing over at the clock on the stove. “It's only three a.m.? Okay, well, I wouldn't plan on going anywhere for hours. This is the area of town they plow last.”

“Great,” John said, running his hands over his face. “You mind if I crash on your sofa or something?”

“Just come back to bed with me,” Bobby said before he could think about it. “It's not like you haven't already been there.”

“You sure that's a good idea?”

Bobby shrugged. “I don't see why not.”

“So, are we going back to bed to sleep or to fuck again?”

Bobby let out a small laugh. “Either. It would be kind of nice to have sex that I actually remember for once, but if you just want to just sleep, then that's fine too.”

John chuckled. “I know what you mean about that. I can't recall the last time I remember having sex.”

“Then I think we know what we're doing,” Bobby said, holding out his hand. “Come on.”

John let Bobby take his hand and lead him in the direction of the bedroom, deciding after a moment to take a shot. “Hey, Bobby?”

“What?”

“You want to have dinner sometime this week?”

Bobby paused them in the hallway and turned to look at John with a large grin on his face. “You know what, John? I think that sounds great.”

John grinned back and then reached for him, crushing their lips together. “Back to bed?”

Bobby grabbed onto John's hand again and started walking. “Right this way.”


End file.
